Matchmaker
by Serrye
Summary: Naruto notices that there is something wrong with Iruka and decides to take matters into his own hands. Various POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T...

 _Matchmaker_

Naruto scratched his cheek absently, leaning sluggishly on the arm of the wide cosy chair, his feet lolled lazily above the floor, his wide blue eyes fixed intently on the one person that he treasured more than anything.

His teacher and now his friend, Umino Iruka, the one who, for reasons unknown to Naruto, had become his legal guardian, promising to protect and guide him, like a true friend, dare he say, family.

Naruto's mouth tugged into a smile, feeling the love and admiration he had for his sensei warm his heart. Iruka-sensei had saved his life, rescuing him from, Mizuki and his deadly shuriken, since that day their friendship had grown and the ponytailed Chuunin had been his rock through the turmoil that raged inside of him. Naruto had no words to described how lucky he felt and he knew that he would never be able to repay the scarred faced Shinobi for all he had shared.

Naruto tilted his head, his smile draining into a frown. For some reason lately Iruka-sensei had been acting strangely, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but the Chuunin just seemed different. Naruto had first noticed the change a couple of weeks ago, his sensei was distant, distracted and way more irritable than usual.

The fiery tempered teacher had always been a tough disciplinarian but just last week, Naruto had been on the receiving end of a flying saucepan after accidentally cursing, which was excessive, even by Iruka-sensei's standards!

He sat watching out of the bay window of the place that had become his second home, seeing his sensei sitting in the sun, his deep brandy eyes staring vacantly at the same patch of grass, tea cup half raised to his mouth. He hadn't blinked for the past three and a half minutes, Naruto was counting! Yeah... Whatever it is, Iruka-sensei had it bad...

The blonde Genin sniffed, fidgetting in his seat as he watched his beloved sensei. He breathed a sad sigh, he hated seeing Iruka-sensei this way. The warm loving cheerful Iruka had disappeared and now Naruto was left with a mopy, gloomy Iruka. He couldn't be sick, Naruto hadn't seen him sneeze of cough at all, and he looked pretty normal apart from being more jumpy than usual and the blushing.

Naruto had tried everything to snap his sensei out of it. He had done all of his chores, made his bed every morning, finished his homework on time, bought Iruka's favourite cake, He had even offered to pay for ramen! But nothing had worked, even making, Iruka-sensei a cup of his favourite chamomile and orange-blossom tea hadn't been enough to bring his sensei back down to earth. Iruka-sensei hadn't even sipped it yet! Naruto's eyes narrowed at the cup in Chuunin's hand, _'It's definitely cold by now!'_ Naruto huffed quietly.

To make things worse his _new_ sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Ultimate pervy ninja, was away on a mission, so his training was on hold until the pale pervert returned. A groan escaped Naruto's throat, clawing at his scalp in frustration, almost three weeks of nothing! Not even pranking, Sasuke at every opportunity was passing the time.

Naruto fell back against the cushions, come to think of it, Iruka-sensei started acting weird around about the same time that, Kakashi-sensei left... Which really made the boredom ten times worse! Naruto nuzzled his cheek against the soft cushion, did it mean something that, Iruka-sensei had started acting all crazy when, Kakashi-sensei had left? were they friends or something? That would kind of make sense, Naruto scratched absently at his belly, _'I'd be the same if, Sasuke got sent out, I guess... but that coz I-'_

Naruto gasped, sitting bolt up right in the chair as the penny dropped. He frowned screwing his eyes shut and tapping his chin with his index finger. "Impossible!" He barked, No way could his kind, loving, innocent, Iruka-sensei ever have feeling's for that old, pervy, Icha Icha reading scarecrow! There was just no way! His hands fanned around his head, shooing away the nasty mental images that buzzed around his mind like annoying flies.

He folded his arms, a protective growl leaving his throat; there was no way he would allow his perfect, Iruka-sensei to be corrupted by that one eyed sex maniac!.. Come to think of it, the last time he saw both his sensei's together Kakashi-sensei wasn't even that pervy, he didn't take out his Icha Icha once, and he was real polite, like he was on his best behaviour or something... And, Iruka-sensei had laughed and smiled way more than usual... Naruto shook his head hard, No! Absolutely not! I can't be!

His eyes moved back to his, Iruka-sensei, still sat staring into space. Naruto watched his sensei sigh, his shoulders deflating a little further. Naruto gnawed anxiously on his lip, noticing the sudden paleness of Iruka's skin, his usual sparkling eyes were dull and lifeless, dark shadowy bags made his face look older than usual, knowing that his sensei wasn't sleeping too well, he had heard his sensei crying at night, not quite brave enough to ask why.

Naruto slid down in his chair, _'Why are grown ups so complicated?!'_ Naruto had tried asking his sensei what was wrong, he had told Iruka-sensei that whatever was bugging him he would do whatever he could to make it better, because that's what families do right? But every time the Chuunin had just sighed and smiled that sad smile, telling him he was, _'too young to understand,'_

A snort of annoyance shot from his nose, he hated that excuse! Playing the age card was such a crock! He slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees, his chin falling into his palms as he leered at his sensei silently. Iruka always said he wouldn't understand all kinds of stuff, but it was just his sensei's way of dodging a bullet so he didn't have to talk about his feelings.

Still. This was the longest he had ever seen, Iruka-sensei pouting for; actually, it was worse than pouting! Sulking?... Pining even! Naruto's brows knitted, grimacing slightly as his thoughts turned to, Kakashi-sensei, was it really possible? Could, Iruka-sensei really be pining for, _Kakashi-sensei_?... He mimed a gag, gross! He really didn't see how his, Iruka-sensei could find that poofy haired perv attractive!

Was this sulking what people referred to as love sickness? Naruto shook his head, love sick? _Iruka-sensei?_ He sniggered, yeah right! Iruka-sensei in love with _Kakashi-sensei!_ Oh brother, What an idea! He let out a laugh, his eyes falling on his sensei who sat clutching his cold tea in his lap, his eyes downcast, staring longingly into the distance, his face tight, his eyes glistening.

Naruto's blonde brows shot up, watching as, Iruka-sensei wiped away a tear with his thumb. Holy shit! The realisation kicked him full force in the gut. It was true! It really was true! Iruka-sensei, _His Iruka-sensei_ was in love! Naruto swallowed tightly over a suddenly bone dry throat, _'Shit!'_ his mind groaned, wiping a hand slowly down his face, he breathed a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he fell back into the chair, The sight of Iruka's tears made him angry, furious! No, no this would never do! He would not sit by while his sensei was hurting, he just wouldn't! Couldn't!... So! Now he had no choice but to take matters into his own hands!... But how?

)0(

Thank you for reading! please let me know what you think! now!... on to the next chapter! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T...

 _Matchmaker: Chapter 2: Sleepless night_

Iruka rolled onto his back with an irritated sigh, his tired bloodshot eyes staring up at the ceiling. Eyes red rimmed and puffy from previous bouts of unexplainable tears. He drew in a shaky breath, clutching at his covers, his bed felt huge and empty, the soft mattress offering no comfort to his tense and exhausted body. Another sleepless night, he had lost count of how many nights he had been like this, wrestling against the heavy void inside of his chest.

All the wasted hours of fidgeting and staring into the darkness was driving him insane, why was this happening? He had tried everything to make it stop, meditation, exercise, warm milk, chamomile tea, counting sheep, nothing worked! Where did this stem from? What was the cause? His tired brain refused to function, his eyes fuzzing as his focus faded. He just couldn't figure out why he was like this, the gnawing feeling inside of him, like a piece of him was somehow missing.

His focus was broken, his concentration was non-existent, it felt like the darkness inside of him had managed to consume his mind, his temper was short, his patience was frayed, he was anxious and irritated, overwhelmed by the suffocating emptiness inside of him.

His hands raised, pressing the heels of his hands against tightly shut eyes, he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth hard. He couldn't understand what was happening, nothing he did made sense, he hated himself for being so unbearable. There was something wrong with him, not even, Naruto had been able to cheer him up, poor Naruto! He was supposed to be his guardian, his stability, but his moods had been so up and down lately that the poor boy didn't know which way was up.

Iruka released a growl, _'you're such a fuck up!'_ he snarled to himself. He had tried to be consistent, to be patient and reliable but, Naruto had been so needy lately. Ever since Kakashi-sensei had left, Naruto had been practically attached to his hip! Which only added to Iruka's frustration. Try as he might he just couldn't keep his patience from snapping.

Iruka's hands fell to his sides with a soft thud, blinking up at the same uninteresting ceiling. He wanted the emptiness to go away, he wanted comfort, company, connection but the thought of being around anyone made is stomach knot. He was lonely but just wanted to be left alone. He didn't have the energy to talk or socialise or bond, but he longed to be held. His mind wandered silently, vaguely remembering something, Genma had told him months ago. Something about shadow-clones...

Iruka's dark eyes blinked, his brows knitted in thought, he bit his lip apprehensively pondering over the idea, _'company... silent uncomplicated company,'_ Genma's innuendoed words drifted past his ear. His tired brain mused, he breathed an exhausted sigh, why not? He blinked sleepily as his hands moved slowly into succession.

He yawned as the shadow-clone appeared beside him, underneath the sheets. Iruka turned his head, his brows raising at the sight of a wild wisp of silver hair, pale ivory skin and a slim masked face, a single blue eye peering back at him. Iruka snorted in confusion, his muddled brain unable to fathom why on earth the, Kakashi-clone was sharing his bed but he was far too exhausted to care.

He turned towards the clone, scooching in closer to the open embrace it offered, resting his head on, Kakashi's bare chest, Iruka felt a sleepy smile tug his mouth as the clone's arm held him close. He moaned quietly feeling long ivory fingers brushing gently through his dark unbound hair. The tender touch made his heart fall, this was what he wanted, what he _needed_ , it was just a shame that it wasn't real, that sad thought made his eyes water, _'simple uncomplicated company.'_ Genma's words whispered through the darkness.

Iruka's eyes closed, his tears spilling onto Kakashi's chest, his resolve finally breaking under the strain. The darkness leaking out of him as the clone lay beneath him, silent and unjudging, serving it's purpose as something to chase away the deep seated loneliness he had been ignoring. No connection, just an anchor in the darkness, his heart fell further, vaguely realising that this wasn't what he wanted at all... he wanted the real thing. His heavy eyelids drifted shut, his body melting against the clone, "Kakashi," he breathed against it's chest, his body finally relaxing and giving into sleep, safe and secure in the Jounin's strong arms.

)0(

Thank you for reading! Hope you are enjoying! Now... On to the next Chapter! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T...

 _Matchmaker: Chapter 3: Catch me if you can!_

Naruto let out a yelp of pure fear, bolting through the village streets as fast as his feet could manage, clutching his prize to his chest, his heart racing with a heady mixture of adrenaline fuelled excitement and dread.

His heart hammered in his ears, his breaths short and sharp, his eyes fixed dead ahead, refusing to look back at the one hounding him, baying for his blood.

He was almost there! Naruto released a breathy laugh completely in shock that his plan was actually working! Just a few more blocks and he would be there! Fighting to maintain his pace, kicking up a dust trail behind him, he battled against the nauseating anxiety that clamped his stomach, he continued to force his chakra down through his legs, forcing his feet forward at a mind blowingly inhuman pace, his lungs burning, the sweat poured from him, stinging his flushed skin.

His eyes widened, a squeal leaping from his throat as he swerved, barely managing to side step the figure that leapt at him from one of the roof tops, stumbling for merely a second he managed to correct, shooting a smug grin over his shoulder at the viscously leering blue eye of the dreaded, Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto gulped, the white hot rage of his sensei prickling his skin as he peeled away again. His body was trembling, clutching the very reason of his sensei's fury closer to him with a clammy hand, he rounded the corner to the final stretch of his run.

He swallowed hard, his whole being battling to plough forward, he had no idea how he had actually managed to pull it off! Either he was a genius or a complete idiot for going through with something this insane! He knew full well it was suicide because if Kakashi-sensei actually caught up to him, he was definitely a dead man. Only he, Uzumaki Naruto, could be stupid enough to even consider stealing the one thing his Jounin-sensei worshipped, idolised, cherished... His beloved Icha Icha!

 _'I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm sooooooo dead!'_ his mind screamed as he darted to the door in front of him and began to hammer on it as if his life depended on it, because considering, Kakashi-sensei was almost on his tail, it definitely did.

"Open up, Sensei! Please!" He yelled desperately at the door hearing the Copy-ninja's thundering footsteps getting closer by the second.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka questioned in panic as he pulled the door open, his face twisted with concern.

"Catch!" Naruto beamed lobbing the small orange book onto Iruka's chest with a grin, his hands moving into a quick sequence before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke with a mischievous giggle.

Before the smoke cleared and before Iruka could blink he was tackled to the floor with an "OOF!" wincing as his head bounced on the hard wood floor, a heavy weight pinning him down. "Ow," he breathed, clutching his head, his deep brown eyes fluttering open as the mass above him shifted with an equally dazed groan.

)0(

Thank you for reading! what do you think so far!? Now... On to the final chapter! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! T_T...

Warning: There is yaoi m/m kissing in this chapter! if you don't like then DO NOT READ!

 _Matchmaker: Chapter 4: Stay for dinner..._

Kakashi released a groan, blinking away the dazed confusion that swam around his head, he propped himself up on his arm, frowning down through the dispersing smoke to see what, or rather who, had broken his fall.

His lone blue eye met wide blinking brown, his body freezing as he drank in the sight of the caramel skinned Chuunin beneath him, a sudden blush reaching his masked cheeks.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei?!" Iruka stammered up at him, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. Kakashi felt his breath hitch, hearing Iruka trip over his name tugged a concealed smile from his mouth, the beauty of the blushing Chuunin taking him completely by surprise.

"Yo," he blinked, unable to hide his surprise at the situation they both found themselves in. Wondering silently how this had happened, his brow knitted, not that he minded, the bewildered Chuunin was surprisingly comfortable, laying warm beneath him and clinging to him gently.

Why would Naruto lead him here? _'Naruto!'_ his mind growled, his head snapping up to glare over his shoulder, scanning the street for his aggravating student, seeing no one, he released a frustrating breath, _'I'll deal with him later,'_ Kakashi promised himself, wondering what the idiot could possibly be up to.

Stealing his Icha Icha was one thing, but provoking a chase all the way through the village? For what? To lure him here? Directly on top of, Iruka-sensei? Kakashi's blue eye narrowed, _'Why?'_ it just didn't make sense.

"W-When did you get back?" Iruka's shy voice made him start, blinking back down at him, noticing the younger shinobi had made no attempt to move or push him away. Kakashi stared down at the scarred ninja, he couldn't help noticing how angelic, Iruka looked laying on his back, simple civilian clothes, blush tinted cheeks, unbound hair splayed over the wooden floor like melted chocolate, flawless skin and a delicious looking parted lips.

Kakashi swallowed hard, frowning as he struggled to maintain control of his urges. He dragged in a tight breath, feeling a familiar cinder of arousal beginning to smoulder inside of him. He tore his eyes away from the beauty beneath him, trying desperately to keep himself together, "Uh- late last night," he muttered a delayed response, frowning at the floor beside Iruka's head, trying hard to analyse the situation.

His mind began to swim, why would, Naruto lead him here? The Genin was a prankster but he wouldn't be this reckless, and to involve his precious, Iruka-sensei? That made no sense at all, the grinning fool cared too much about his beloved Chuunin to risk embarrassing the tanned shinobi like this. ' _Why? Why would, Naruto go to all that trouble to-_ '

Kakashi gulped looking down at the wide doe eyed beauty beneath him, _'-to lead him to Iruka!'_ His white brows furrowed, his stomach clamping in fear, was that the reason? Did, Naruto somehow know about his feelings for, Iruka-sensei? Is that why Naruto had brought him here? Kakashi swallowed hard, Naruto wasn't a mastermind, It didn't surprise, Kakashi that Naruto would be this blunt.

And now here he was, in a totally unorthodox position above the boys guardian, who was still lying there staring up at him with those hauntingly beautiful eyes and that delicious looking mouth.

Kakashi sucked in a breath, he couldn't deny his attraction for the younger sensei, it had been burning inside of him for countless months. Iruka-sensei was the only one who gave him the time of day, Kakashi found himself longing for the scarred shinobi's company, hiding all his lingering glances and pointlessly drawn out conversations just to send five minutes longer with the Chuunin and now here he was, pressed against him on his hallway floor.

It had to be obvious to anyone with eyes that, Kakashi had a soft spot for Iruka, Kakashi had become increasingly obsessed since he took on team 7. All the late talks about 'Naruto's progress,' an easy cover for him to get Iruka's undivided attention, but the thought of Iruka possibly returning his affection made his heart leap.

His eye darkened, his lust for the beautiful man becoming too much, He may as well take Naruto's hint and dive in feet first, it's not every day you find yourself pinning the object of your desire to the floor, and Kakashi wasn't going to be the one to waste this rare opportunity.

Kakashi softly cleared his throat, "Iruka-sensei... I think we need to have a little talk about Naruto," he smiled watching Iruka's brows knit in confusion.

"Huh?" Iruka blinked up at him causing Kakashi's secret smile to broaden. Kakashi tilted his head, holding Iruka's bewildered gaze, "I think, Naruto is trying to tell us something," he purred down at Iruka, watching the Chuunin closely.

"What do you mean?" Iruka questioned, frowning up at Kakashi warily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi chuckled playfully, watching Iruka's blush intensify, his teeth catching his lower lip in a way that made Kakashi's spine tingle. He slowly leaned down so that his face was almost touching Iruka's, staring boldly into Iruka's bottomless brandy eyes. "Naruto, is trying to play matchmaker," Kakashi grinned quietly.

Iruka's eyes widened, "You think so?" his oblivious innocence was so adorable, Kakashi nodded, his resolve crumbling away with each lust filled second, "Yes... And seeing as I am never one to disappoint my students... I'm going to kiss you now," Kakashi grinned hungrily.

"Y-You are?!" Iruka squeaked, blinking up at Kakashi, his face a burning blush as he squirmed beneath the Jounin.

"Mmhmm" Kakashi nodded adjusting to peel his mask down past his chin, he closed he gap between them, pressing his lips against Iruka's ravenously. His brows quirked, feeling, Iruka come alive beneath him, the Chuunin moaned into his mouth, his tongue sliding against, Kakashi's, his hands gripping onto, Kakashi's clothes. The Jounin groaned, feeling Iruka's hips grind beneath him, feeling his heart skip, he struggled to support himself.

He had never been kissed like this before, Iruka's mouth on his was heaven, kissing him back daringly, his tongue exploring every inch of, Kakashi's willing mouth. Iruka's strong grip held, Kakashi in place, the firmness making his mouth water, a lust filled growl left, Kakashi's throat, feeling arousal sparking through him he wanted more, bruising their lips harder together with a possessive moan, never wanting to let, Iruka go.

Feeling his lungs starting to burn, Kakashi reluctantly pulled back, both of them gasping for air, hearing his heart thundering in his ears, his face as equally flushed as Iruka's, both panting for breath as they stared at each other in shared shock.

"K-Kakashi... S-sensei?" Iruka struggled out, fiercely fighting for breath.

"I think we c-... can drop the... formality... don't you?" Kakashi laughed breathlessly, brushing his nose against Iruka's cheek.

"Kakashi?" Iruka corrected as he toyed with the hem of Kakashi's shirt.

"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi breathed, losing himself all over again in Iruka's pleading eyes.

"Would you... Would you like to stay for dinner?" Iruka asked, his eyes falling to Kakashi's chest, his face burning as he slipped a hand underneath Kakashi's shirt, stroking his fingertips against the small of the Jounin's back. Kakashi's brows rose, a surprised smile lit his face "Sure," he whispered, his eye lidding as Iruka gently stroked his back.

"Good," Iruka breathed, his hand grabbing the back of Kakashi's head and pulling him down to claim his lips again. Before Kakashi could react he was on his back, being devoured by the hungry Chuunin who adjusted to straddle his hips. Kakashi moaned into Iruka's addictive mouth, suddenly feeling like the luckiest man alive, and silently realising that now he had, Iruka he was never going to let him go.

Kakashi smiled against his Iruka, silently reminded himself to thank, Naruto, next time he saw him, running a hand through Iruka's long soft curtains of hair he held the Chuunin close, a deep chuckle bubbling in his throat as he moved his foot to gently kick the door closed.

)0(

Thank you so much for reading! please let me know your thoughts! ^_^


End file.
